Changing Fate
by superwhomerlin2000
Summary: A new Destiny awaits The Once and Future King, and it's up to Merlin to decide what that is. With new characters and old coming into play, the climax of Albion's great trial draws ever nearer.
1. Chapter 1

**So, like most of my fellow Merlin fans, I was less than pleased with the shows ending. So, I have decided to change destiny. The below quote does a fantastic job of summarising what lies ahead. If, unlike me, you haven't seen every episode so many times you can recite whole passages from memory, you may need to brush up on your season five facts, because I will not type every single scene up that I have not edited, because not everything will change.**

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

_One wrong turn down the right street or one seemingly unimportant conversation, and everything was changed. It wasn't right that each lifetime was defined, ruined, ended, and made by such seemingly innocuous details. A major life-threatening event should come with a flashing warning sign that either said ABANDON ALL HOPE or SAFETY AHEAD. It was the cruelest joke of all that no one could see the most vicious curves until they were over the edge, falling into the abyss below_- Sherrilyn Kenyon, _invincible _

**READ THIS, EXTREMELY CRUCIAL INFO AHEAD: everything up to this point in Arthur's Bane DID HAPPEN.**

* * *

><p>"Sire, there's something you need to see." Elyan reported, slightly breathlessly, before leading Arthur and his men further through the gorge. On foot, now, the men came to a desolate village built into the cliff face, it was clear the people had been massacred by someone. Bodies lay, strew across the grass, but none of them able bodied men.<p>

Arthurs men began to search for survivors, the only sound their footsteps and some shutters or doors banging forlornly in the wind. A sound reached Merlin's ears, so faint he thought he may have imagined it. His eyes darted around, but he saw nothing out of place.

There it was again! Still faint, but stronger. _Emrys. _It was coming from inside a cave. Merlin started towards it, when a Elyan's voice rang out.

"Here! They're still alive!"

Merlin whipped around, forgetting the voice in the cave. Someone was hurt, and he could help. He rushed away to where Elyan had called from. The knight was crouched beside a young woman. Her auburn hair was dirty, her clothes bloodied, and breath came in labored pants. Her green eyes were glazed with pain, and it was clear she was in danger of passing out.

Merlin fell to his knees beside her, "Elyan I need you to keep her conscious. Someone get my bag." He instructed. The knights didn't hesitate. Normally, they would have, but now he wasn't Merlin, King Arthur's servant, he was Merlin, Gaius's ward/apprentice, and he had a patient.

_Emrys! _The voice was weak, but insistent. He ignored it. If he didn't tend to this girl, and now, she could die.

"Hey, hey." Elyan tried to get her attention. Her moss colored eyes struggled to focus. A weak smile tugged at her lips.

"Thank goodness," She managed, "I thought I was going to die out here." She coughed weakly. Merlin looked up from where he was trying to staunch the blood flow from a wound in her side. The look in his eyes was clear. _She still might._

"Uh, what's, what's your name?" Elyan asked hesitantly.

"Amari."

Normally Merlin would scold her for trying to talk in such a state, but it was better than passing out. If she did that, she would never wake up.

Three stressful minutes later, Merlin had succeeded in binding her side, clearing her of a concussion, and dressing a nasty cut on her forehead. Amari was just hovering on the edge of unconsciousness, the only thing keeping her awake was Elyan's insistence. Her eyes fluttered once more, but this time Merlin nodded to Elyan. She could sleep now.

He finally stood and addressed the knights, "Make her comfortable, and keep her warm." Wearily, he approached Arthur, wiping the blood from his hands.

"Will she be alright?" The King asked. Merlin sighed.

"I hope so."

"What are her chances?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "I'd say sixty forty in favor." Arthur looked relieved.

"She'll be the only survivor, then?" Merlin asked, praying the answer was no. Arthur nodded sadly, and Merlin sighed again. He suddenly remembered the voice from the cave.

Arthur noticed a pensive frown on Merlin's face. "What?"

"Nothing."

Arthur snorted, following his distracted servant to one of the many caves in the cliff face. It was wet and dark inside, he could hear water dripping. They walked for a moment, until coming to a chamber in the tunnel. A man lay beside a pool of water, pale and dead-looking.

Merlin frowned and checked his pulse. Once more, he sighed. Arthur knew he hated this, all the death and destruction. He was too kind and gentle to be unaffected by it. Even Arthur wasn't unaffected by it, and he was trained for these situations.

Something on the man's wrist caught Arthur's eye. "Merlin, look at this." He crouched, and his manservant moved over to him.

"It looks like a druid symbol, but…" Merlin trailed off, frowning.

"What?"

"This yellow," Merlin pointed out, "I've never seen it before." At this, Arthur frowned as well. "Gaius has books on these things." Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded. After all the magical threats Camelot had faced, even he had picked up some things. If Merlin helped Gaius hunt through his dusty old tomes, it only made sense he had as well. Contrary to popular belief, and what Arthur always said, Merlin was smarter than he let on. Not that Arthur would ever admit it.

"Come on, there's nothing we can do for him now. As soon as we give these people a proper burial we're moving out" He clapped Merlin on the shoulder and stood. The pair exited the cave, not wishing to linger in a place where such a feeling of wrong hung heavy in the air.

That day seers across Albion rejoiced. The hearts of magic users world wide leaped with joy for some unknown reason. And Morgana Pendragon was wrenched from a dream, screaming with rage.

Morgana quickly forgot that dream, and could not, for the life of her, understand why she felt both overjoyed and furious all day.

* * *

><p>As the sun set that night, the knights, Arthur, and Merlin sat around the fire, eating and talking. The horses stood, watered down and fed, tied to trees around the camp. Amari awoke in the middle of one of the knights, Sir Wilson, was regaling the story of a daring adventure.<p>

Merlin was by her side in an instant, medical bag in hand. A hush fell over the camp.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Merlin asked. The petite girl glared at him sleepily.

"Sore, tired, and hungry." She replied.

Merlin handed her a tonic, "that should help with the pain, but don't drink it yet, It will make you drowsy and we need to ask some questions, if you're up for it?"

She accepted the tonic and nodded. Merlin beckoned Arthur over. The blond crouched beside Amari, gently pushing her back when she tried to sit up, clearly recognizing him as Camelot's king.

"There's no need for that." He insisted. She relaxed, not wanting to fight through the pain. "Now, can you tell us what happened to your village."

She laughed slightly. "That was not my village, sire, I come from Camelot. I was travelling to see my aunt, and stopped to stay the night. But I can tell you what happened. A band of men from the North attacked," Her lips curled in disgust, "Saxons," she spat. "They rounded up all the able bodied men, and killed everyone else." She sighed. "I'm lucky to be alive, sire. If not for you and Merlin, I would not be."

Arthur looked confused. "How do you know _Mer_lin?"

Amari laughed. "Nearly everyone in Camelot knows Merlin. He's very fondly regarded in and outside of the castle."

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin, who shrugged. "I go to the lower town with Gaius all the time, and I used to go visit Gwen." He explained.

"Your Majesty-"

"Arthur, please." Amari looked surprised, then a smile spread across her pretty face.

"Arthur," she corrected, "if you don't mind, I'm very tired, and in rather a lot of pain right now."

"Of course, get some rest." He replied, before returning to his seat at the fire. Merlin turned his attention back to her.

"You should eat first." He handed her a bowl of food.

"Thank you." She took it and began to eat. Merlin returned to his spot beside Arthur, and Amari finished her meal, took the tonic, and fell asleep.

**So, no conversation with the dragon. They go to Annis she agrees to let Amari stay until she recovers enough to move on, and Merlin juggles.**

Later that night, after the egg juggling debacle, Merlin and Arthur are laughing and bantering as usual. "Honestly Merlin, where did you learn to juggle like that? I didn't even know you could catch."

"Yes, well, there's a lot about me that you don't know." Merlin retorted cheerfully.

"Like what?"

Merlin thought for a moment. "I can juggle."

Arthur laughed incredulously, and proceeded to throw a boot at him. It hit Merlin squarely in the chest.

"Ow!"

"See, explain that."

"What, why you're a prat? I'm afraid I don't have an answer." And the two returned to squabbling like siblings. Because, beneath it all, that's what they are. Brothers.

**Back at Camelot, with Gwen, Sefa, Sefa's father, the message, and the crow, happens. Nothing changes. **

That night, Merlin, Arthur, and the knights sit at camp, laughing and joking and there is no touching, if slightly depressing, chat about 'a warrior learning to enjoy each day as it comes, because it might be their last' etc, etc.

**The next day the knights are surrounded, and Merlin and Arthur get separated from the group.**

"Ugh," Arthur stirred, blurry gaze slowly focusing on Merlin. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Merlin asked worriedly. Arthur looked around.

"Where are the others? Leon? Elyan?"

"We were ambushed, the group was scattered. You were hurt, I had to get you away." Merlin replied regretfully. "C'mon." He hauled Arthur to his feet.

**Gwain and Percival see the light of the Diamir. **

"Can we have a break?" Merlin asked, exhausted.

"As long as it's quick, I want to reach Ismir before dark." Merlin sighed in exasperation. _Arthur is crazy. _He decided. If he was a normal servant, two men would do nothing against that fortress. Because of his magic, they had a little more of a chance but not much. Merlin shook his head and continued after Arthur. Arthur wouldn't budge, but he had to try.

"The two of us against Morgana? The only thing we'll do is get ourselves killed."

"You know, if you're scared…" Arthur teased.

"You know, if Morgana doesn't kill you, I will."

"Threatening a king is treason, Merlin."

"What about threatening and ass?"

"I heard that."

**The knights return home and explain. They conclude there is a traitor. The discussion about the seer never happens. Gwain finds the Diamir. Arthur and Merlin overhear Morgana searching for them. They get trapped in the net with the rabbits. Sefa in arrested and charged with treason. Arthur and Merlin are still stuck. The Diamir heals Gwain. Arthur and Merlin are cut down. **

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?"

Arthur lunged for his sword.

"Not so fast!" The man picks up Arthur's sword. "The King of Camelot. You will fetch a handsome price." He leveled the sword at Arthur. "Alive, or dead." He crouched. "Any last requests."

"Let my servant go. He doesn't deserve to die like this."

The man chuckled and nodded. Merlin was hauled to his feet. He searched desperately for a way to save Arthur without revealing himself.

"Wait!" An unfamiliar voice calls. Merlin spun around. A young man, around twenty of so, walked forward. He looked familiar…

"Shouldn't we leave it to the Lady Morgana to decide their fate?" The boy (for that's what he was, really) continued. The man nodded and laughed cruelly.

The boy approached Arthur. "You don't remember me, do you? You saved my life once, many years ago."

Realization dawned on Merlin. _Mordred. _


	2. Chapter 2

"Mordred," Merlin breathed, stunned. He'd hoped that he would never see the druid boy again. So many had warned him that Mordred and Morgana would bring about Arthur's ruin. Still, when Merlin looked at the man, all he could see was the terrified, lost child that he and the others had smuggled from Camelot. To that day, guilt over his actions plagued him.

Mordred smiled, "Hullo, Arthur."

**Morgana has her nightmare, Aithusa comforts her. **

"Remind me, Merlin, how we ended up like this?" Arthur grumbled as they trecked through the snow. Merlin rolled his eyes. "You were thinking of your stomach, as usua-"

"Seriously?" Merlin interrupted. "You have got to be kidding me."

Arthur looked over his shoulder at the exasperated warlock. "Yes, _Mer_lin."

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk."

"I beg your p-I"

"Ho!"The leader of the men cried. The bickering pair fell silent. The path was winding between tall, steep snowy, well cliffs were an exaggeration (they were about three times the height of a man on horseback). Still, they were sufficiently intimidating, and made escape rather difficult.

"We can't let them hand us over to Morgana. We need a plan." Merlin muttered. Arthur opened his mouth to respond, but before he could the Leader jabbed him in the gut. Hard.

"You speak when you're spoken to!" He commanded gruffly. Arthur doubled over and Merlin grabbed his arm. "Faster!" The Leader snapped, and with that, the prisoners were painfully wrenched forward.

**The happenings in Camelot remain the same. Sefa speaks to Gaius.**

Arthur and Merlin banter to stave of the cold and hunger. Mordred tries to get them fed, or at least slow the pace, but the Leader refuses. Merlin and Arthur send him grateful smiles, though Merlin still was unsure about the boy. At least he had tried, though, and Merlin was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt

**At Ismir the Diamir protects a still unconscious Gwain. **

Reluctantly, Mordred wakes a sleeping Merlin, trying not to disturb the king, who sleeps less than a foot away. Groggily Merlin wakes, looking just as young and innocent as the day he left Ealdor. The moment does not last though, and Mordred feels a pang of pity as we watches the pain the years have inflicted fill Merlin's eyes.

Mordred does not fail to miss the wary way Emrys regards him, though he cannot fathom why. He still does not understand why Emrys nearly left him when he was a child fleeing Camelot, though he can see how guilty Emrys still feels about it.

He will not lie, it stings. But with time, Mordred believes he may be willing to forgive him, though he still longs to know why. He hands the tired young man the loafs of bread, and a look of surprise and gratitude fills Merlin's eyes.

"Thank you," Merlin was careful to keep his voice down. Mordred smiles in return. He begins to turn away, but a voice stops him. "Why are you doing this?"

Merlin seemed genuinely curious, and he hears the trace of regret in his voice. Mordred looks at Arthur, "He once saved my life, I owe him a debt." A pained expression clouds Emrys' face.

"Mordred," He begins uncertainly. Mordred looks at him questioningly. "I know it doesn't change what has happened, and I know what I nearly did was unforgivable, but for what it's worth, I am sorry." There is true pain in the words, and Mordred smiles gently.

"I know. Maybe one day I will forgive you, but I will not lie to you Emrys," He repeats his earlier thoughts, "I still feel betrayed by what you did, and I don't understand why you did it."

Merlin nodded, the guilt slamming back full force. "And one day I might explain. But today is not the day. For either of us."

Mordred nods, and walks away. Merlin watches him go, and he does not think he has hated Kilgharrah this much since he attacked Camelot. _No_, he decides, _for once, destiny can shove off, I've slighted Mordred enough. Listening to predictions of the future have caused only harm. Never again. _

**Morgana rants,Sefa's father informs her of the arrest, Morgana is totally insincere. Arthur steals the Leader's dagger. Gwen refuses to lift the sentence on Sefa, but reveals her plan to Gaius. Merlin and Arthur execute their cunning plan and run for it. **

Merlin gaped. "You've gotta be joking."

"Do you have a better solution?" Arthur retorted, turning and running a few paces, he would need a running start to make the jump. With a heart stopping leap, Arthur made it to the other side of the icy crevice. Merlin glanced round. The men were not far behind.

"We haven't got all day, Merlin!" Arthur shouted.

With a deep breath, Merlin backed away, and leaped. He barely made it, if Arthur hadn't been there he would probably have plunged to his death. Then again, if not for Arthur he probably wouldn't be there.

Arthur promptly shot the two men that followed. "I'll make sure they can't get across." Merlin scrambled forward.

"Merlin!" _That idiot is going to get himself killed. _

Merlin hacked away at the ledge with his ax while Arthur shot down the men that had followed. Merlin looked up, the next man was Mordred. No, not again. He would not be responsible for Mordred's death. He would never cut through the ledge in time, and Arthur was suitably distracted with the crossbow…

"_**Feall**__" _With a flash of his eyes and one last strike, the ledge collapsed. Mordred skidded to a halt, just barely managing not to fall. Relief flooded through Merlin. He turned to Arthur and gestured for him to run. Arthur didn't need to be told twice, and sprinted away. Merlin hesitated a moment, turning back to Mordred. He gave him a minute nod, then turned and followed Arthur, praying he didn't trip and fall on his face in the snow.

**Gwain wakes and speaks to the Diamir. Ruaden is killed helping Sefa escape. Morgana receives the message. Merlin and Arthur arrive at Ismir. **

"What is it?" Gwen asked, looking in confusion at the tiny scroll.

"It appears to be a prayer." Gaius replied.

"Can you read it?" A pause. "Gaius?"

"I'm no expert in the druidic runes."

"Please, I know you to well." They both knew that Gaius could read the scroll without trouble.

"It's a call for victory over the enemies of the old religion." Gaius said casually. Gwen's eyebrows pulled together and a frown graced her beautiful face.

"I thought the Druids were a peaceful people?"

"For the most part they are, but for some the Great Purge changed that. They blame Uther for their suffering."

"But he's long been dead." Gwen was, if anything, more confused.

"Some believe that Arthur's no different from his father." Nonsense of course, Arthur had long since stepped out of his father's shadow. At least, for most people. But- "Sorcery is still outlawed, for them little has changed."

"So Ruaden believed it was his sacred duty to fight my husband." Gwen stated sadly.

"More than that," Gaius continued sadly. "There are some that believe Arthur is destined to die at a druids ha-" Gaius was cut off. A dove was tapping his window incessantly. He frowned and walked over, opening the window. The bird fluttered in, landing in the midst of Gaius's many potions. A scroll was tied to it's leg. Gaius unrolled it cautiously.

There were no words, just the mark of the druids with a sharp line through it, cutting the left spiral off from the others.

Gwen frowned at it. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know." And Gaius truly had no idea. He looked back the where the dove had stood, but it was gone. "I don't know. "

**Back at Ismir.**

The slavers trudge by as Merlin and Arthur crouch behind a rock, surveying the fortress.

"How are we supposed to get in there?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"There's always away, Merlin." Arthur replied, almost cheerfully

.**Arthur and Merlin sneak in through the disposal tunnel. They then continue using an empty cart in the mines. Morgana notices Mordred. Arthur and Merlin find the knights and go looking for Gwain. Mordred feasts with Morgana. The warning bells, the Diamir wakes Gwain. Merlin and Arthur find Gwain and the Diamir. The Saxons leave. Where did Morgana get a Dragon?! Merlin 'lures the dragon the other way'. Arthur follows. The knights are still picking off Saxons. Merlin is sneaking after Aithusa. Merlin speaks ( or rather, tries to) with Aithusa. Arthur is found by Morgana. Confrontation. Mordred stabs Morgana. Mordred takes Arthur back. The Diamir heals Merlin.**

"Much blood has been shed this day, and all for something few wise men would ever want."

"You mean the Diamir?" Merlin asked. The glowing creature nodded. "Morgana never found it." Relief washed over Merlin.

"And she never will." Confirmed the creature

"Because it is you." Merlin realized. "You are the key to all knowledge." Sympathy welled up within him. "There are times when I feel the weight of my destiny crushing me, but that is nothing to what you carry."

"It is both a blessing, and a curse. Is there anything you wish to ask me?"

"No. I don't think it would be good." The Diamir chuckled softly.

"You are wise, Emrys. Your wisdom will live long in the minds of men. Rest now, your friends are near." The Diamir turned to leave. It paused, "and Emrys, remember, there is a difference between what _will_ happen, and what _might _happen."

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked. The Diamir just smiled and turned away. Merlin opened his mouth to call after it, but the sound of boots reverberated throughout the tunnel. He turned to look, and when he looked back, the creature was gone.

The first one to arrive was Mordred, followed by Percival and Sir Milligan. Relieved grins appeared on Percival and Sir Milligan's faces (Merlin was very well liked by both servants and most of the knights alike), even Mordred looked please, though it was subtler.

The knights greeted him and helped him walk, Mordred once again leading the way, this time back to the others.

**Mordred is knighted, but this time Merlin is in the crowd, and he claps along with everyone else. Ergo, no intense hallway confrontation. **

**Later…**

"Mordred?" Merlin surprises him, he is outside on the battlements, looking out over the stunning city. He looks over, a questioning gleam in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Merlin lowers his voice, that combined with where they are and the hour means they cannot be overheard. "You have magic, yet you saved Arthur's life. Why?"

" Because Arthur is right, the love that binds us is more important than the power we wield. Morgana had forgotten that." Merlin nods, thinking. Then he smiles, a real, genuine smile, the kind that lights up a room in a second. And Mordred is surprised to find how much it means to him, and returns the gesture.

"Thank you." Merlin says sincerely, and Mordred nods. Then Merlin leaves him alone with his thoughts. Staring out at the grand city, Mordred thinks that the day he is ready to forgive is a lot closer than he first thought.

**Instead of dinner/pudding with Gaius, this happens…**

That night, Merlin was in a strange mood. He felt as though the world was on a precipice, ready to fall either way. He finds himself reflecting on the words of the Diamir. Did it mean Mordred? That he should trust him? He saved Arthur's life, and as Merlin decided before, he would give him the benefit of the doubt.

**Morgana's alive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, the Death Song of Uther Pendragon continues as planned (that was a brilliant episode and I don't think it needs changing) Just mentally edit what you feel wouldn't have happened. Same for Another's Sorrow.**

**Disclaimer: IDOM, This episode it TOTALLY DIFFERENT than the real one. **

**Without further ado: The Disir**

* * *

><p><strong>Merlin is a lot more cheerful in the beginning of the episode, and actually acts like, well, Merlin. <strong>

"What do you think of young Mordred?" Arthur tossed is belt over the changing scree. Merlin thought for a moment.

"I like him." He replied honestly.

"Yes, he's got lots of potential. He'll become a fine knight." Arthur said confidently, "and he'll get nothing but encouragement from me." Merlin smiled, genuinely happy for the young druid. It was rapidly covered by Arthur's shirt landing on his head.

**No depressing chat with Gaius. Arthur decides to go after Osgar. Gwen tries to dissuade him, but fails. He informs Mordred that he should come on the search for Osgar. **

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything, Mordred?" Gwain asked, a teasing tone in his voice. Mordred looked confused.

"Do you think so?"

"Isn'the missing a dagger?." Leon pointed out. Mordred spun towards his horse.

"I can't see a water bottle." Elyan said, an undertone of humor lacing his words. Mordred searched through his saddle.

"His boot. He's missing a boot I think." Percival frowned at the knight. Mordred looked down. The other knights and Merlin, the only one not on his horse, laughed. Mordred smiled sheepishly. Merlin walked up, a pile of supplies in his arms.

"Here." His eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Thanks." Mordred smiled, relieved, but Merlin waved it off. He turned and walked back to Arthur, leaving the druid to sort out his supplies and mount his horse.

Merlin and Arthur mounted. "Gentlemen." Arthur nodded, and led the knights away. Gwen watched them go, worry lining her face.

"Merlin?" She called, he paused and looked back. "You will take care of him?"

Merlin grinned, "of course, Gwen." And Gwen felt inexplicably at ease. Of course Merlin would watch Arthur, just like always. She watched as her old friend caught up with the knights. Still, she worried for them. All of them.

**The knights prank Mordred, sweet gullible soul that he is. They dismount and pick up Osgar's trail on foot. They see him through the trees and follow. Osgar knocks out Elyan and Gwain. Osgar gives Arthur the coin and the warning. Mordred and Merlin have their deep discussion at Osgar's grave. **

"You're a skilled physician, Merlin." Complimented Mordred.

"I've watched Gaius, that's all."

"He also makes a very fine breakfast, as you'll soon discover, eh Merlin?" Merlin shot Arthur a dirty look.

"Now I've offended him." Arthur stage whispered to Mordred.

"Prat." Merlin said, exasperated. That just made the others laugh more.

"Come Merlin, have a drink, warm yourself."

Merlin allowed his jaw to drop comically, "Who are you and what have you done with Arthur Pendragon?"

"Shut up, Merlin." Merlin grinned cheekily as the knights chuckled.

"Come on, to Mordred and his first successful mission." Arthur raised his cup.

"It was nothing." Mordred ducked his head as the others toasted him.

"It was timely and vigilant." Arthur replied.

Merlin snorted, "it's an excuse to drink." Arthur threw a stick at him.

"Ow!" Arthur rolled his eyes, and Merlin flashed Mordred a grin, which he returned, joining the others at chuckling over the pair's antics.

**The hallway scene doesn't happen. Gaius warns Arthur about the Rune Mark and the Disir.**

"Have I not made Camelot a fairer and more just land?" Arthur demanded.

"You have, Arthur." Merlin assured him, but there was a strange note in his voice. The King was too preoccupied to notice, however.

"Have I not rid it of the cruelties and injustices of the past?" Merlin hesitated.

"You have, my lord." Arthur looked up, _he said My Lord, something's wrong._

"What?" He insisted.

"Well, sorcery is still outlawed, for many little has changed." He replied, unknowingly parroting his guardian. Arthur snorted.

"So I should lift the ban?" He asked, incredulously. Merlin looked stunned, and a bit frightened. Arthur held back a sigh, his manservant was still clearly terrified of magic.

"That's hardly my place." Merlin replied. Under normal circumstances that answer would have made the king do a double take, Merlin always, always spoke his mind. But Arthur had clearly seen in the past how scared sorcery made Merlin, and how he almost always got shifty and evasive when they discussed it, so for once, he let it be.

"But I am not my father."

"No." Merlin said firmly, if there was one thing Merlin had always insisted upon, it was that.

"So why do they judge me?"

Merlin paused. "Maybe they feel you are worthy of being judged."

Arthur frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Judgement is wasted on a man that won't listen."

Once more, Arthur had to appreciate Merlin's strange bouts of wisdom.

"You think I should take them seriously?"

"I think you already have."

That response surprised Arthur. After a few moments of tense silence Arthur finally spoke.

"Thank you, Merlin, you may go." Merlin nodded respectfully, which was rather out of character for him, before leaving.

**Merlin calls the dragon.**

"You were right to summon me, young warlock. The Disir are the mouthpiece of the Triple Goddess. It is she who has decreed Arthur's fate."

"What is it to be?" Merlin sounded scared, which surprised Kilgharrah. Merlin was one of the bravest men he had ever had the privilege of meeting.

"The Rune Mark predicts Arthur's death." He replied reluctantly. Merlin paled considerably. Kilgharrah took pity on the boy. "The future is never clear, Merlin. You should know that by now. There are many paths, they do not all lead to Camelot's ruin."

"So I can still save him?" Merlin sounded like he was begging rather than asking. The dragon dipped his head.

"Perhaps Magic's time in Albion has come." The dragon mused aloud. Merlin looked so hopeful it made his ancient heart hurt.

"You think so?"

"I do not know, young warlock, but we can hope." And with that, Kilgharrah flew away.

**Arthur speaks with Gwen. Arthur demands to find the Disir. They prepare to leave, and Mordred asks if he can come. **

"This is not for novices, Mordred." Merlin frowned at Arthur's words. Mordred was a Druid, his knowledge of the old ways might be useful.

"Let him come, Arthur." Merlin came to stand beside Mordred, who flashed him a grateful look. Arthur looked at him in surprise.

"It is not just some sorcerer this time, Merlin. Our mission is dangerous, in ways we cannot perhaps imagine."

"You're letting me come, and unarmed servant. Mordred is a skilled fighter, he can hold his own." Arthur hesitated, but one look at Merlin's determined face and Mordred's hopeful one, and his resolve crumbled.

"Very well," delight shone out from Mordred, "Merlin see to it he has everything he needs." Merlin nodded and the two turned away.

**They come to the white mountains where the Disir reside. **

"You can't go armed into a sacred place." Merlin insisted. Arthur opened his mouth to protest when Mordred spoke up.

"Sire, I think Merlin is right." Arthur looked at Mordred in surprise. The original knights of the round table looked questioningly at the trio.

"I don't think we should go armed into a sacred place, the dollophead doesn't agree." Arthur looked at Merlin indignantly. The other knights looked at each other.

"Agreed." They said in complete sync (minus Leon, who just nodded).

"Wha- Who is the king here?" Arthur hissed.

The knights looked at each other. "Sire," Leon began cautiously. Arthur waved him off wearily.

"Fine." He muttered, "Men, leave your weapons outside." Arthur commanded. He stabbed Excalibur into the earth, glaring at the knights as he walked past. Merlin sighed, before jogging after him.

**They enter the cave, Percival is not an idiot and does not yank down the hanging thing. Arthur and the Disir argue.**

"I fight against sorcery, supe-" Merlin jabbed him in the ribs subtly. He looked at him incredulously.

"You're being disrespectful." Merlin hissed through gritted teeth. The Disir nodded to Merlin, who smiled tightly.

"Embrace the ways of the old religion, Arthur." Said the first.

"You do not realize how much has been done for you, or how much of your success you owe to that which you dismiss so freely." The second continued.

"If you do not, you risk the loss of that which you hold most dear." The third finished.

"Are you threatening me?" Arthur demanded.

"No, young king." The first spoke again.

"We wish for the land which you will create just as much as the rest of our kind."

"But if you do not learn the error of your ways, it shall never come to pass."

"And Camelot will fall." The three spoke, eerily synchronized once more. Arthur frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"We wish for Camelot to flower,"

"But it cannot"

"Unless you appease the goddess."

"Well how do I do that?" Arthur asked, annoyed.

"Make your peace with the Old Religion."

"Halt your persecution of it's followers,"

"Allow magic in Albion once more."

"Never." Arthur growled.

"Are you sure, Arthur Pendragon?"

You could almost hear the lifted eyebrow.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin grabbed his arm. "Arthur, maybe," He hesitated and looked at the three hooded figures, "maybe you should think about this."

Arthur gaped at him. Here was _Merlin_, the same Merlin that flinched every time someone mentioned magic, telling him to 'think about it'.

"Listen to the boy, young Pendragon." The first of the Disir encouraged.

"That's practically treason, _Mer_lin." Arthur ground out. Merlin visibly flinched, but met his eyes determinedly.

"It's better than you dying." Merlin's eyes pleaded with him. "Please Arthur. Just think about it."

Arthur opened his mouth to refuse, but something in Merlin's expression stopped him. Suddenly, he found himself remembering Will, Merlin's friend from Ealdor. Somehow, he found himself saying, "alright."

Merlin had to clamp down hard on his emotions to avoid giving himself away. He returned his attention to the Disir. Once again, they nodded to him.

"You have three days." They decreed together. Arthur nodded tightly, and turned to leave.

_Thank you, Emrys. _

Merlin paused and looked back. He nodded, then hurried after his King.

**Later that night, in the camp, Arthur, Merlin, and the original Knight of the Round Table sit a little ways away from the others in a circle. They are silent. **

"What are you going to do?" Merlin finally asks.

"My father always said that sorcery is evil, that is corrupts. He would never allow it."

"No, Arthur. What are _you _going to do." Merlin asked quietly, but there is a steely glint in his eye. The same one that was there when they went to fight the dragon, the same on that he always wears when he is about to do something stupidly brave, and will not allow anyone to talk him out of it.

"We saw what happened to Morgana, we have seen the evils that magic can do. Mary Collins, Anorah, the Avanc, Nimueh, Morgause-"

"Yes, you have seen the evil it _can _do." Merlin stressed, "but this is not always what it does. Magic can be used for good, I have seen it."

"As have I." Gwain chipped in.

"And I." Percival rumbled.

"But-"

"Arthur," there was a no of steel in Merlin's voice that Arthur had seldom heard, especially from his manservant. "This is not about the past, this is about the future. You heard the Disir, if you say no you will die and Camelot will fall."

"I will not be blackmailed into a decision." Arthur stated firmly.

"Then don't be. Do not let your father's hatred, or Morgana's, or anyone else's to cloud your judgement."

Arthur looked around desperately. "But-"

"Do you remember the Druid boy you saved all those years ago?" Merlin pushed, "why did you? You didn't have to."

"He was innocent."

"Yet he practiced magic." Merlin reminded him. The knights watched the exchange quietly, allowing Merlin to handle it.

"What about the old man that saved Gwen? He didn't have to. You stood by and watched so many of his kind suffer, yet he would not let the same fate befall you. He saved her rather than watch you suffer as he had."

"Well, he must have had an ulterior motive." Arthur protested.

"Did he? Really?" Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He insisted weakly. Merlin was about to press his point when a scream from the cave interrupted them. The knights were on their feet and running in a second.

The passage to the Disir was free of hanging symbols, they now lay in the dirt. They skidded to a halt in the cave, swords drawn, to a horrible sight. Two of the Disir lay bleeding and dead in the dirt. The third gasped for breath, crumbled to the stones. Whoever had done this was long gone.

Arthur and Merlin ran over, crouching beside her. "Merlin?" Arthur demanded.

He checked her wound, before sitting back and shaking his head. "The damage is done, it is fatal."

The woman clutched at Arthur's arm. "She has been angered. Fate hangs in the balance. It is up to you now, young Pendragon. The gods have given you a rare opportunity, the chance to decide your own fate." She took a ragged breath. "Do not squander it."

The final Disir turned her gaze to Merlin, and Arthur noticed him stiffen, and what looked like guilt flashed through his eyes. He bowed his head, and the Disir looked away.

She pointed to the coin laying in the dirt, whispering a spell. With a flash of gold, the coin began to glow. The symbols on it twisted and changed, blazing brightly when they settled, before the coin melted into a puddle of molten gold, then soaked into the earth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I was lazy, it's summer, can you blame me? Anyway, moving on. All those who reviewed/faved/followed, Thank you, wonderful people! Now, to the story. Excuse the pathetic rhyme, I'm not much of a poet. **

"Then I shall talk in rhyme" Mab hissed. She delighted in his confusion, and the nagging fear her words had sparked. Something had shifted in the fabric of time, however, and he would need her warnings. She was not evil, despite what people think, and she did not wish Emrys ill. However, she was a spirit of all places dark, and he would do well to fear the tower and what awaited him there. "Suffering will take it's toll, and lost in shadows is her soul. But hold hope, not all is done. Protect your king, but hold your love, or lose everyone."

Emrys stared at her, horror in his eyes, "what do you mean?" Mab just chuckled darkly.

"I mean what I say, however, I may not say what I mean." She chirped madly.

"What?" But Mab was gone in the time it took to blink, her dark laughter echoing around him.

**The episode continues as planned. At the dark tower on the rigged flagstones. **

"I have to do this!" Elyan drew his sword.

"No, Elyan, wait." Merlin cried. "You'll do no good for Gwen if you're dead." He winced even as the words left his mouth, very aware of how cruel they were. But Mab had told him that the tower was deadly, he _needed _to protect the others.

The knights and Arthur gaped at him. They could never have imagine Merlin, _their _Merlin, ever being so cold. But the words served their purpose, and Elyan froze. He nodded sharply, just once, and continued ahead. They all breathed a silent sigh of relief when Elyan paused in the doorway to wait for them.

They made it across the floor in one piece, thankfully, and proceeded single file up the narrow stairway. Elyan went first, Arthur behind him, and Merlin behind Arthur. Gwain insisted on going behind Merlin, Percival behind him, and Leon bringing up the rear.

Merlin sensed the enchantment before they entered the room. "Wait!"

Elyan and Arthur spun around, anger and desperation, as well as a healthy dose of guilt, in their eyes. Arthur opened his mouth to snap something, but Merlin beat him to it.

"We have no idea what traps Morgana may have set, we need to be ready. You have to slow down and be careful. I know you want to get to Gwen as fast as possible, believe me, I feel the same, but be logical. We can't help her if Morgana catches us first."

Elyan and Arthur nodded reluctantly and, much more cautiously than they would have been a moment ago, stepped through the door.

A dirty, weary looking Guinevere stood at the end if the room, a sword floating in the air before her. "Gwen!" Arthur and Elyan cried out, and the others let out audible sighs of relief.

Gwen looked both relieved and scared at the same time. Elyan started to step forward. "Don't! She's enchanted it to protect me." She called fearfully. "It will kill you."

Merlin was suddenly very glad that Elyan had listened to him and waited. If he hadn't the sword would have dueled him to the death, and since floating swords can't die...

Arthur and Elyan spun their swords expertly, and the others moved to back them. The sword mirrored their swing, and lunged. The sound of metal rang out as it clashed with Elyan's blade. It danced back, then aimed at Arthur. He met the enchanted sword mid swing, and a ringing screech sounded.

Excalibur flashed and the metal sparked where the blades met. Morgana's weapon chipped, a significant portion of steel falling to the ground, dissolving into ash before it hit. Merlin blinked, just as surprised as the knights and Gwen. Huh, maybe he wouldn't have to do anything after all.

They continued fighting with renewed energy. The enchanted weapon seemed to try and avoid Arthur, but he pressed forward. Slowly, slowly, the blade fell away to dust, until all the was left was the hilt. It gave one final, valiant attempt at killing Elyan, but only managed (judging by the painful crack and gasp of pain) a few broken ribs and a nasty cut.

Arthur ran forward and pulled Gwen into an embrace, kissing her passionately. Elyan looked slightly put off, and the others were torn between disgust and relief. The moment the couple came up to breath, Elyan cleared his throat from the ground. Gwen gasped and she and Merlin hurried to his side. Merlin paused long enough to give her a quick hug, before turning back to her brother.

Gwen clutched his hand and gave him a teary smile as Merlin set to work. "I'm glad we got you back." Elyan managed, smiling through the pain. No one noticed the dark look that flashed in Gwen's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best work, but it'll do. It's very short, but not a lot needed to change. Elyan living will be important later, just by the way. <strong>


End file.
